1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for continuously inspecting the degree of firmness at which an individual bottom stop box is attached to a separable slide fastener, and a separable slide fastener bottom stop box attaching machine, for a separable slide fastener manufacturing system, which is equipped with the inspecting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,122 discloses an apparatus for inspecting the attached state of a separable slide fastener bottom stop box by inserting inspecting projections into notches which are clinched previously to attach the bottom stop box to a box pin and then detecting the depth of insertion after the box pin fixed to one fastener tape and an insertion pin fixed to the other fastener tape are inserted into a metallic box and, at the same time, the notches are clinched.
A method of attaching a thermoplastic synthetic resin box by ultrasonic welding is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO 63-40088. In the attaching method, the welded state of the box and the box pin are inspected in terms of melting and smashing of the projection previously formed on the box surface.
In the method for inspection in terms of depth of clinching notches, since the notches are deformed after the box has been attached, the appearance of the resulting separable bottom stop would be remarkably deteriorated. On the other hand, in the method for inspection in terms of degree of melting and smashing of the projection, partly since the melted projection on the box surface deteriorates the appearance of the separable bottom stop, and partly since the attached state of the box is estimated indirectly from the degree of melting and smashing of the projection, reliable inspection is difficult to achieve.
It is an object of this invention to provide an inspecting apparatus for directly inspecting the degree of firmness of attachment of a separable slide fastener bottom stop box without deteriorating its appearance after attaching the box, and a separable slide fastener bottom stop box attaching machine equipped with the inspecting apparatus for reliably grasping the attached state of the box.